


Satisfaction

by TheRoarOfAtlas



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also getting to slide Christopher Cross into a story in 2016 is kind of surreal, alternate title: the best that you can do, for those of us that like Big Cass big, shameless smut without plot, thirst party saturday, you're my best friend trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoarOfAtlas/pseuds/TheRoarOfAtlas
Summary: Big Cass has been your best friend for years, and you figured that was how it would always be.
[x-posted to Tumblr, as always]
Enjoy!





	

It wasn’t often that you got the opportunity to hang out with your best friend and his coworkers. But Cass had finally been able to take you up on your beer and bonfire offer, along with his tag team partner and two other men on the roster that he’d become close with. So here you all sat, around a large crackling fire pit. Enjoying each others company and a few drinks.

 

Enzo took another swig of his beer, gesturing at Kevin Owens. “We are in the presence of a _champion_ , ladies an’ gentlemen.”

 

“ _Two_ champions, thank you very much.” Sami Zayn quickly amended, grimacing at the other man over his beer. “Former NXT champ, as you all know.”

 

“To an excellen’ night. An’ good company.” Cass said with a smile, clinking his beer bottle into your own. “Alright! Who wants to get us started? Give us a story, one of you guys. A story!” he demanded in a theatrical tone, making Enzo laugh.

 

Kevin and Sami fought for a minute over who would tell a story, Zayn grumbling in defeat when Owens started talking about the adventures of Steen and Generico. The night wore on and Enzo was fairly tipsy when he finally brought up a non-business topic. “So Zayn, we all know ya' a giant fuckin' cinnamon bun when it comes t' the ladies. I'll ask this 'cuz I'm a little drunk, but what's ya' favorite position?”

 

Sami went bright red with embarrassment and silently chugged the rest of his beer. Kevin slapped him on the back.

 

“'Zo!” You chided Enzo, recognizing the jab for what it was. “That's _invasive_ , man, come on. If he answers, the rest of us do, too! And he doesn't _have_ to answer.” You gave Sami an apologetic look.

 

“Christ 'Zo, keepin' it classy.” Cass grunted, reaching out a massive hand to rumple his friend's hair.

 

Enzo swatted his hand away. “Shit man, I's only askin' on accoun' of I need some poin'ers is all! Damn, hop offa' my dick willya'.”

 

“Sounds more like you're interested in someone hopping _on_ your dick.” Kevin snorted, making Sami chuckle. “If Zayn answers, I'll answer too I guess. Can't have him one-upping me.” He pointed an accusing finger at Cass. “You don't get to answer, because there's no way you're sporting hardware the same size as any of us _or_ Enzo.”

 

“Got you pegged, big guy!” Enzo laughed and elbowed Cass while the larger man shook his head.

 

“What can I say, I'm a gifted bastard.” He smiled ruefully. “Handjob city over here, how you doin'.”

 

Sami fell off the log backwards, laying on his back on the ground and apparently dying of laughter. Owens grinned and offered him a hand back up. “Alright Zayn, you first.”

 

“My favorite position?” Sami ignored Kevin, choosing to stay on the ground and stroke his beard meditatively. “I'd have to say cowgirl.” he finally answered after a good, thirty-second pause. “For me and...well, I haven't gotten any complaints so far.” The flush on his face was the same shade as his hair at that point.

 

Enzo slapped his knee while Kevin choked on his beer, both of them clearly startled by the fact that Zayn had actually replied. Cass folded his arms across his chest. “You uh, you alright with this?” he asked you awkwardly, seeming relieved when you nodded.

 

“Why wouldn't I be? There's nothing wrong with enjoying sex.” You shrugged. “You guys deserve a chance to relax and dust the PG off you. And if 'Zo needs pointers...”

 

Kevin tipped his bottle in your direction. “Hear hear! My turn now, I guess. Listen up pipsqueak, I'm a made man so obviously I'm doing _something_ right.” he said haughtily to Enzo, who wrinkled his nose but still leaned in. Kevin rubbed a hand over his face. “I can't even _believe_ I'm giving your irritating ass pointers. I pity the person that hooks up with you.”

 

“Just spill it an' move on man, jeeze!” Enzo growled, huffing as you snickered. “Oh no sweetheart, don't think your ass is gettin' outta' this convo. If these guys gotta' answer, _you're_ gonna' answer too!”

 

“Hey man, I have no issues with that. But my perspective is a little...well.” You smirked over your beer while everyone waited on your response. “ _Different_ from the rest of yours.”

 

Enzo waved a hand dismissively. “I don't fuckin' care. I'm drunk enough t' accept all the data I can get a handle on.”

 

“' _Zo_ ,” Cass protested, “ya' can't just _ask_ them--”

 

“I don't really have a favorite position. I just like getting fucked hard.” you said simply. Sami fell off the log again. Cass made an odd sound in the back of his throat and Kevin high-fived you. Enzo just sat there, mouth agape. “What? You're the one that wanted to know, 'Zo, and I know you do better without people beating around the bush. I like having my legs or ass in the air and getting cocked into the mattress. You'd be surprised at how hard it is to find someone satisfactory at it, though.” You sighed heavily, rolling your half-full bottle between your palms. “Someday, right?”

 

“W-well.” Enzo stammered finally. “Maybe I _ain't_ drunk enough for this shit. I was _not_ expectin' that, damn.”

 

“You and me both.” Sami gave you a curious look. “You like that, though? Getting...I mean, doesn't it hurt? I'm always worried about hurting my partner. Heck, that might be why I prefer partner on top positions. Less likely for me to accidentally fuck something up. I know you worry about it too Kevin, shut up.”

 

“It's only because we're _strong_ motherfuckers. _Et tout le monde sait que je suis le plus fort_.” Owens flexed his bicep and shot you a wink. For whatever reason you felt Cass tense up beside you.

 

“Well yeah, we are a bit stronger than the average Joe.” Sami agreed. “I've just never...I don't know. No one's asked that of me. Maybe _u_ _n jour_.”

 

“ _Un jour_?” Kevin rolled his eyes. “ _Incroyable_ , Zayn. I'm sure everyone's very impressed by your half-assed French.”

 

“Alright 'Zo, I think you've got what you need. Can we change the fuckin' subject?” Cass growled.

 

“It can hurt if you're not prepared for it, Sami. But you don't strike me as the kind of guy to rush things.” You spoke gently; Sami seemed a bit concerned and you wanted to allay his fears. “Just like almost everything else, do your research and make sure your partner is comfortable.”

 

Owens held up his beer. “I'll drink to that.”

 

“I'm going to _need_ to drink to that, holy shit.” Enzo mumbled, ripping the cap off his next bottle. Cass snatched the beer out of his hand and proceeded to down the whole thing, then drop the empty bottle to the dirt beside him.

 

“What?” Cass asked defensively when he realized you were staring at him. “My mouth was dry.”

 

“No kidding!” you giggled, almost falling off your log. Cass caught your wrist and pulled you into his side, exhaling hard when you pressed a kiss to his cheek and exclaimed, “my hero!”

 

“Ya' bein' fuckin' _impossible_ , you ain't even drunk yet.” He couldn't seem to help his laugh. “You've had _maybe_ half a beer. Ridiculous.”  


“Well yeah, I'm the host! I have to make sure everyone's tucked in safe and sound. Not to mention that I have to put out the fire.” you pointed out, wiggling to get comfortable underneath the heavy arm that pinned you to his side.

 

Cass grunted, a large hand coming up to run through your hair. Despite being your friend for _quite_ a while, he wasn’t usually touchy-feely when it came to you. You tried not to dwell on it, choosing to just enjoy the attention when it came your way. Having a crush on your best friend was a difficult thing to deal with, but the idea of losing him because you couldn’t keep your feelings in check was far worse. You would miss him too much.

 

The way Cass would grin at you right before he did something he knew he would get in trouble for never failed to make you laugh, and sometimes he would sing to you. How his eyes lit up when you surprised him was something that you would always cherish. Yes, you would certainly miss him if you made it awkward between the two of you.

 

Cass’ hand brushed over your exposed shoulder and you shivered before you could stop yourself. “You cold or somethin’?” he asked, sounding concerned. “Hey guys, let’s wrap it up for the night okay? Douse the fire an’ head in.”

 

“That’s my job!” you protested as Kevin hefted the large bucket of water you kept on hand by the fire pit. “Cass-!”

 

“C’mon, time for bed.” Cass murmured, taking the opportunity while steam curled up from the fire to kiss the tip of your nose.

 

You stared at him, more than a little stunned. He pressed a finger to his lips and took you by the hand. “Shh, c’mon. They can handle this stuff.” Cass led you inside your house, up the stairs and without hesitation passed by the room he usually slept in to head to yours. “Sit down on the bed, okay? I jus’ wanna’ talk with ya’ for a minute.” He said, giving you a gentle push towards your bed. Then, he closed the door behind him.

 

Your heart was in your throat as you shakily sat on the edge of your bedspread. “Cass are you okay? Did I do something wrong?” you asked, panicking all the while that he might have found you out and was looking to let you down easy. You didn't know whether you could handle that.

 

Cass ran a hand through his long hair, blue eyes fixed on a point on the ceiling. “We been friends for a while, yeah? A pretty long while, I’d say. You ain’t never been that frank with me though. Why’d you answer ‘Zo like it wasn’t no big deal? You ain’t drunk, so that ain’t it.” He finally made eye contact with you and you were startled at how irritated he looked. “What, you showin’ off for Owens or Zayn? Tryin’ t’ catch ‘Zo’s attention?”

 

It wasn’t irritation. It was _jealousy_. Cass was jealous! _But why would he care?_ you wondered, swallowing hard as hope took hold. “Cass, I wasn’t--” You tried to speak but he carried on, raising his voice a little.

 

“Owens is fuckin’ married, but he’s got the damn belt so I can’t say I’m surprised if you set ya’ sights on him. Zayn is a talented son of a bitch, sweetheart to boot, baby kisser at its finest. An’ I know ‘Zo better n’ _anyone_. My question here is, how the fuck could ya’ resist any of ‘em?” Cass spat, chuckling bitterly at the end.

 

He leaned against the wall next to the door, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans. “I been here the whole damn time. You coulda’ come to me if ya’ weren’t bein’ satisfied, dammit. I ain’t sayin’…I mean you’re an attractive person, who the _fuck_ would turn you down? Who the _fuck_ ain’t been givin’ your cute ass what you need?” he growled, raking a hand through his hair again. “It drives me fuckin’ nuts sometimes, you un’nerstan’ me? Thinkin’ about you. Hopin’ you’re happy. An’ you didn’t even _think_ t’ hit me up when you needed somethin’, somethin’ that I probably coulda’ done easy!” he ranted hotly, eyes narrowed.

 

“Cass I…I was scared. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. I didn’t want to lose you.” you said softly. “I wanted to ask you, I swear! I just couldn’t handle the thought of messing something up and having you upset with me. Great job I did, huh? You’re still upset with me.”

 

Cass stopped dead, seeming stunned. “You…uh. Okay wait, hang on. I coulda’ sworn you said--”

 

“I wanted it to be you. More times than I could count, I wanted it to be you.” You twiddled your fingers in your lap. “I _want_ to be satisfied. I want to enjoy what I’m doing, instead of not getting what I want and putting up with it because I’m lucky to be getting anything at all,” you admitted. “I'm tired of 'dealing with it', you know?”

 

“I swear I didn't come in here t' yell at you or make you feel bad. Shit, I went about this all fuckin' wrong.” Cass mumbled. “I jus' wanted t' know why you ain't asked me to uh...y'know. I don't smile for jus' anybody. I sure as shit don't _sing_ for jus' anybody. I thought...I figured I was obvious.” He shrugged. “I ain't no damn Casanova, I let 'Zo do most of the talkin', but I thought I was doin' pretty good.” Cass took a step towards the bed. “So where the hell do we go from here? I know you want me now. You know how I feel now. I know at least one of ya' preferences.” A smirk tugged up his mouth, dimpling his cheeks. “I know you're tired of bein' shafted by little boys that don't know shit about askin' what you need.”

 

You bit your lip, reaching out for his hand. “Cass, you're my best, _best_ friend. If you can promise me that nothing will change between us...”

 

He was shaking his head before you could finish your sentence, and your heart broke a little. His large hand covered your own easily. “If you only see me as a friend an' you're just doin' this outta' _curiosity_ of what I got between my legs, then things have already changed between us.” Cass said quietly. “You're an incredible person, an' I think I've known that I...I ain't seen you as 'just a friend' for a while, y'know?”

 

_Oh_. You nodded, thrilled at how his face lit up but not trusting yourself to speak.

 

Cass kissed the back of your hand then tugged you to your feet. He pressed your body to his own and buried his face in your neck, humming something for a minute before beginning to sing softly. “ _When you get caught between the Moon and New York City...I know it's crazy, but it's true_...”

 

You laughed, holding him tighter. “And you call _me_ ridiculous!”

 

“Hey, I ain't never denied that I'm a giant fuckin' sap.” Cass settled you back down on the bed, hovering over you. His eyes searched your own. “Can I...?” The question hung in the air between you and you nodded again, not entirely sure of what you were agreeing to but _more_ than ready for it.

 

Cass’ lips brushed your own, and you couldn’t help the whine that left you when he pulled back. “More?” you breathed. “Please?”

 

“Anythin’ for you.” Cass took your hand, twining his fingers through your own as he kissed you. His hand covered yours and then some. One powerful thigh rested between your legs, denim shifting back and forth on your skin. The size of him was overwhelming at times, never mind now, when he was touching you the way you’d wished he would for so long. His fingers trailed up your arm and you shivered again. He met your eyes, seeming startled. “Earlier, you weren’t cold, were you? All I did was touch ya’ shoulder an’ you were shakin' like you had a fever.”

 

You shook your head and Cass groaned loudly, mouthing down your neck. Gentle kisses touched your collarbone and then he tugged at your shirt. “Lemme’ see you, beautiful.” Cass implored. “Lemme’ see you before I _wreck_ you.”

 

His words sent a thrill down your spine and you quickly pulled your shirt off over your head. He groaned deep in his throat when he realized you hadn’t been wearing a bra, one large hand coming up to tease the tip of your right breast softly. You arched to the touch and Cass grew bolder, lowering his head to lick and nip at your left breast. “I can’t fuckin’ fathom someone not getting’ you off.” he said, voice hoarse. “The way you ask so damn nice, like you are right now. Ya’ legs jus’ fallin’ open, waitin’ for me. Jesus Christ.”

 

“Don’t make me wait any longer, please.” you begged.

 

Cass jerked your leggings down and with one quick pull he snapped the waistband of your panties, shoving them to the side. “I’ll get you more. Promise. Nice ones.” The smirk on his face turned your insides molten, your whole body poised waiting for what he would do next. A kiss landed on your stomach, long hair tickling the skin there before Cass continued downward. He knelt beside the bed, using his fingers to slowly spread your pussy lips. “Look at how beautiful you are,” he murmured. “Get ya’ legs up over my shoulders. M’ gonna’ eat you out until you fuckin’ scream.”

 

You barely had time to obey his order before you felt the brush of facial hair and a hot tongue was lashing across your clit. Your hands tangled in his hair and you cried out, arching your hips up towards his mouth. Cass groaned softly, hands cupping your ass and dragging you even closer to him. “Tell me what you want. I ain’t some little fuckin’ boy who don’t know what the fuck to do when someone says what they need,” he said fiercely. “I’m _exactly_ what you need an’ I aim to please.”

 

“Harder?” you asked, and he responded by plunging two fingers into you. Cass moaned against you, curling his fingers in time with his licks and making you writhe under him. His enthusiasm was blatantly obvious, not to mention ridiculously attractive. The large man was clearly focused on the task at hand, refusing to back down until finally, _much_ quicker than you expected, you were whimpering and dripping. Your orgasm rested hot in your stomach, waiting for that one last touch, that final nudge.

 

Cass removed his fingers and returned to using just his tongue, the warm muscle stroking over your clit with firm, quick pressure. You cried out as you came, Cass' fingers finding your own and quickly lacing through them to squeeze your hand. “You alright?” he asked worriedly as aftershocks made you shudder and moan, seeming surprised when you tugged on a handful of his hair. “Damn, how long's it been for you? You...I mean wow.” Cass said, his voice quiet as he took in how you looked under him. “You musta' been thinkin' about me doin' that for a _long_ time if that's all it took.”

 

“Goddamn.” you panted, laughing breathlessly at the expression on his face. He looked bewildered and you pulled him up for a kiss. Cass groaned into your mouth as his hips met yours, your hot slick leaving a damp spot on his jeans when he finally pulled back. He tried to adjust himself in his pants but you weren't having any of it, fingers already fumbling with his belt buckle.

 

“Oh, you still want some of this, huh?” he asked, smirk firmly in place as he let you undo his belt. He slid it out of the loops of his jeans and folded it once, dragging it slowly across your exposed stomach. “You still want some of Big fuckin' Cass?”

 

You nodded furiously. “I want as much as I can handle.” you said bluntly, making Cass groan and run a hand through his hair.

 

“Oh yeah, you askin' like that ain't dangerous _at all_.” He snapped the belt down into his palm and then tossed it aside. Blue eyes locked with yours as he unzipped his jeans. “If I look like I'm too much...I just don't want to hurt you, okay?” Cass said hesitantly. “I mean, I know you want it deep but I ain't here to bust you. I want it to be good.”

 

You bit your lip. “Show me.” You propped yourself up on your elbows and watched while Cass tugged his jeans down. You slid yourself off the bed and knelt in front of him, and he didn't seem to be able to help the groan that he let out when you drew a cautious fingertip along the underside of his cock. There was no denying the _Big_ part of his title now.

 

“Damn, I could get used to you lookin' at me like that.” Cass murmured, a large hand coming down to rest on your shoulder. “You don't have to do anythin' you ain't comfortable with, alright? I'm entirely on board if you think you'll be okay.”

 

“Can I try?”

 

“Oh for _fuck's_ sake.” Cass pulled you up for a kiss, his cock firmly pressing against your stomach as he ravaged you with his mouth. “Yeah, because I'm gonna' turn down an offer from the person I been fuckin' moonin' over for fuckin' _years_. You can try as much as you want, as many times as you want.” he gasped, grinding his hips into yours and almost knocking you over. His hand palmed your ass to kept you steady. “Shit, sorry. You heard Owens, though. Strong motherfuckers.”

 

“Like that was ever in question.” You cupped his face and his eyes closed. “I believe you promised to wreck me earlier.”

 

“I did, didn't I.” Cass pushed you back onto your bed, crawling up over you. The head of his cock prodded teasingly against your pussy and you shivered. You'd seen how big he was, but you were confident that you could handle him. You could feel your arousal pooled in your stomach. Everything in you was waiting for him.

 

Cass wrapped a hand around the base of his cock and slowly, so slowly, he began to sink into you. He hung his head and his breath hitched in a way that made you blush. “O- _oh_ fuck.”

 

You moaned high and long as you felt your body stretching to its limits and then some to accommodate Cass, listening to his shaky breathing and stroking your hands down his sides. Cass pressed his mouth to your right breast, making you whimper when he started gently tugging on your nipple with his teeth.

 

He growled as his hips finally met yours and you came apart from the continuous pressure inside you, your cunt in spasm around his cock for the first time. You screamed and Cass made a noise like he'd been punched in the stomach, his hands crushed into fists on either side of you. His whole body went tight as you bucked under him and he gritted out a swear. “ _Fuck_. Alright, alright. Are you okay? Did I just hurt you, or did you come again?” Cass asked, his voice strained. “Answer me please, shit.”

 

“M' okay.” you managed to say, “coming.”

 

“No _way_.” Cass groaned, closing his eyes for a second. “Already?”

 

“Wreck me, Cass.” you begged him, body still quivering. “You promised, you promised _please_ \--”

 

“I gotta' be careful. I ain't tryin' to rip you apart.” Cass' thumb stroked softly over your clit, making your hips shudder. “You'd think after two you'd loosen up a little bit.” The grin on his face was absolutely insufferable and you loved it. “Some other time I'll have to see how many I can get outta' you. Greedy little pussy takin' my dick so good. Look, look down.” He cupped the back of your neck and raised your head, drawing his cock all the way out. A strand of your slick remained connected to the head of his cock, and he hissed out a breath. “Look at you. Christ, ya' soakin' for me.” He then made you watch while he carefully slid back in. “You took _all_ of that.” His first real thrust rocked you up the bed. “So now I'm gonna' fuckin' _destroy_ you.” Cass pressed his forehead to yours. “Just like you want.”

 

Cass hooked your legs and knelt up, dragging you back onto his cock with nothing but brute strength. Your mouth popped open from the intensity of his thrusts, moans and whimpers escaping you while Cass slammed into you fiercely. “Gotta' get them boys outta' ya' head, because ya' with a fuckin' _man_ now.” Cass snarled. “This is what you need, yeah? If it ain't, tell me an' I'll make it right.”

 

You didn't have the breath to answer, your body reeling with his frantic pace. Long blond hair flowed through your fingertips like liquid gold when he ducked his head to kiss your breasts, and Cass moaned as you pressed your lips to his jaw. “Ya' man's _finally_ got you.” he murmured, lowering you back to the bed and smoothing your hair away off your forehead. “I know I promised to wreck you. Just wanna' see you like this, though. All beautiful with all ya' curves, lookin' like a goddamn angel.” Cass spread your legs a little wider, rolling his thumb over your clit again. “Come for me, beautiful. One more time.” he crooned, his whole body stilling when you climaxed for a third time.

 

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and sobbed out into his neck, the large man arching his back in reply. “G-God, Cass--” you whimpered, your eyes rolling back in your skull as Cass pressed your back to the mattress and pounded into you in earnest.

 

“You sayin' my name is the best damn sound in the world.” Cass panted, holding your hips tight enough to bruise. “This what you need? Gettin' fucked into the mattress, right before I come all over ya' stomach?”

 

You nodded furiously and he groaned deep in his throat, pulling out and stroking his cock. “Stomach okay?” he gasped, a broken sound issuing from him as your fingers wrapped around his cock when he started to come. “ _Fuck_.”

 

When he was finally finished, Cass all but collapsed beside you, breathing heavily. “Damn.” he puffed. “It's been a minute for me, holy shit. How you doin'? You okay?”

 

“ _Is it safe for us to come inside now? Enzo's huddled up to Sami for warmth at this point!_ ” The voice of Kevin Owens hollered up the stairs. You and Cass looked at each other and then you began to laugh.

 

“They were out there this whole time? Go tell them to come in!” you urged Cass.

 

“I ain't even wearin' clothes, gimme' a minute.” Cass got to his feet, stretched luxuriously and then walked to the bedroom door. “Coast is clear guys, you're safe! Jus' don't look over here unless you wanna' see a prime cut of meat!” he shouted, leaning casually against the door frame. Ass naked.

 

“Cass!” you squeaked in bewilderment, grabbing his shirt to wipe off your stomach and then fumbling with your bedspread. “What if they see me?!”

 

Cass slammed the door closed, turning on his heel and stalking back to the bed. “They ain't gonna'. They'd hafta' answer to me.” he said seriously, catching your chin in his grip and kissing you softly. “I'm the only one who gets to see you like this. An' I'm gonna' love every second of it, beautiful. Because...” You rolled your eyes, rumpling his hair fondly as he started to sing again.

 

“... _if you get caught between the Moon and New York City, the best that you can do, is fall in love_.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

( _Translation Note: 'Et tout le monde sait que je suis le plus fort.': '_ _And everyone knows that I am the strongest.'_

_'Un jour.': 'One day.'_ )

 


End file.
